HOGWARTS:REVAMPED
by We R.A.N. over Amudara Fl
Summary: Our heros have had kids, and now they are off to Hogwarts too. With new adventures waiting for them just around the corner
1. Prologue

Hi this is our first story. 'HOGWARTS:REVAMPED' So the heros kids are starting HOGWARTS. Find out what kind of adventures they get upto.  
  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING and her great mind. EXECPT Rogue, Spanner, Caspian, Jadwin, Flump and Itheanneon. They are OURS and no one is allowed to use them without our permission. K?  
  
Right so here is the prologue peeps.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It was a dark night and there was a chill in the air, which was unusual since it was late August. Hogwarts was empty now, but tomorrow it would be filled with young energetic wizards and witches.  
  
In an office deep in the heart of the castle sat a small, old and wrinkly professor. He heard his door open. As he turned around a low mutter was heard and the professor was stuck down in a flash of light.  
  
Hogsmeade woke up to a loud high pitched squeaky scream!  
  
We know its short but the next one will be longer, promise. See ya peeps!! 


	2. Potters wake up call

Hi this is our first story. 'HOGWARTS:REVAMPED' So the heros kids are starting HOGWARTS. Find out what kind of adventures they get upto.  
  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING and her great mind. EXCEPT Rogue, Spanner, Caspian, Jadwin, Flump and Itheanneon. They are OURS and no one is allowed to use them without our permission. K?  
  
Chapter I- Potters Wake up Call  
  
The next morning Spanner woke up to his little sister, Pixie, screaming in his ear.  
"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, TOOLBOX YOUR GOING TO HOGWARDS!!" screamed Pixie  
"Its Hogwarts you dirty little goblin," Spanner groaned, half asleep, "Get OUT" Giggling Pixie flew out of the door as fast as she flew in.  
  
Charming thought Spanner, his first chance of a lie in and that annoying little brat 4yr old sister of his woke him up. The cheek of it. Mind you this was not uncommon. Spanner shared his house with 7 brothers and sisters. Sleep was not an option.  
  
"Sidney Ronald Potter, get your skinny little butt down her now, breakfast!" hollered his older sister.  
"Ugh, ITS SPANNER!" he shouted as he entered the enchanted kitchen. He saw his Mum, Ginny Potter, at the stove making breakfast for the family.  
"Mornin', Mum"  
"Oh, morning dear, have a seat breakfast is on its way' Ginny replied. Spanner loved his Mum more than anything in the world. He couldn't imagine life without her. She was brilliant. Spanner had 7 other brothers and sisters. So there was 8 children and his Mum and Dad. His two older sisters, Morgan(15yrs) and Lila(13yrs) already go to Hogwarts and they said it was so much fun, except when they started talking about the boys they liked there. That was just sickening. Spanner himself was 11yrs old, the oldest boy of the lot, except Dad, of course. Next were Charlie and Richard (9yrs) the first set of twins, who acted a bit like his Uncles Fred and George. Then there was Jack and Teddie(6yrs) they were non-identical twins. Jack looked a bit like Dad, that would also mean he looked like Spanner, because Spanner was identical to Dad in every way except he didn't have the scar and instead he had blue eyes. Teddie was more like her Mum with red hair and everything. Last there was Pixie the annoying little goblin who was made to piss him off. Oh how he would just like to...  
  
"Ready for Hogwarts Son?" Harry asked as he lightly squeezed his son's shoulder in affection.  
"Is Hogwarts ready for me, that's more like it!" Spanner replied with enthusiasm.  
  
With one last look at his home, which he wouldn't be seeing for awhile, he was off to the station with his family.  
  
After a difficult goodbye, the once big family split up. Morgan and Lila went across to platform 9¾ to board the Hogwarts Express while talking about boys. Spanner, who going to Hogwarts for the first time was escorted to a new platform, 9½, made especially for the first years to catch their train.  
The whistle blew and Spanner was pushed onto the train to begin perhaps the biggest adventure Spanner would ever endure.  
  
That's it folks the end of the first chapter. What would Spanner's adventures be like? And will he have to live upto his fathers reputation? Now then review please. And I might just add a new chapter by the end of the week! See ya peeps 


End file.
